Both of the carrier surfaces are relatively thin and may, for example, be made of titanium. This material is elastically bendable so that the carrier surfaces, in their inwardly collapsed state, follow the circumferential surface of the sub-combat unit, but in their opened-out or flip-out position are bent out to a position at which they assume a certain shape.
In their closed position, the carrier surfaces are locked to the circumferential surface of the sub-combat unit in a suitable manner, for example the thin carrier surface profile may engage in a groove or slot in the circumferential surface. The carrier surfaces are twisted from their inwardly closed position with the aid of their inherent energy, the rotational and aerodynamic forces, through 90.degree. to their flipped-out position.
Swedish patent specification 89.03474-8 proposes that a damping device be introduced such that the carrier surfaces are stopped gently in the flipped-out position, and any possible pendulum motion is prevented.